The present invention relates to a centrifugal discharger for waste materials having a low weight/area ratio.
In particular, the present invention relates to a centrifugal discharger for feeding waste material, especially fibrous or sheet material, into a fluidtight bin enabling pollutionfree disposal.
The centrifugal discharger according to the present invention is particularly suitable for machines manufacturing and/or packing products containing fibrous material, such as cigarettes, to which the following description refers purely by way of example.
Certain stations on cigarette manufacturing machines, and particularly filter assembly and packing machines, produce waste fibrous and/or sheet material that cannot be fed back into the process. A filter assembly machine, for example, employs bands for connecting the cigarettes to the filters, some of which, if already gummed, must be disposed of in the event of the machine breaking down.
Any unrecoverable waste is usually fed into a hopper having an output conduit from which the waste material is normally withdrawn by suction and fed into a fluidtight bin. For this purpose, provision is made, between the output conduit and the suction source, for a centrifugal separator having a normal conical portion at the bottom terminating in a discharge conduit communicating with the bin, for separating the waste material from the intake air and so feeding it into the bin.
Using a normal centrifugal separator, however, the above solution has proved unsatisfactory, due to the low weight/area ratio of the waste involved and the overpressure produced inside the bin, which result in large part of the waste spinning continually inside the separator and never reaching the bin.